Sailor moon: Serena's jealousy
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: Serena suspects her boyfriend Darien has fallen for her friend tsume, after hearing that he accidentally thought that tsume was her looking through a candy shop she starts to believe that he rather be with someone like tsume who is smart, than someone like her... read to find out more
1. Tuxedo Mask meets sailor winter

Sailor Moon POV)

Sailor Moon and her friends were fighting another attack by the Dark Moon as they ran to the location after a quick transformation only to meet sailor winter and sailor summer already there at the scene

"Winter, summer !"

Sailor Moon calls to them as winter did a backflip and threw her ice Stars at the monster making it cry in pain

"Less talking more fighting!"

She said as she turned to look at them only for her to be caught off guard as the monster wrapped its tail around her and flung her in the air sending her flying before she could hit the ground she was saved by Tuxedo Mask

"Are you all right?"

He asked sailor winter as she rubs her head and looked up to the guy that saved her, his eyes and her purple eyes met for a while until she pulled herself away from him

"I'm fine thank you, summer let's go tag team"

She said , summer knocked her Knuckles together lighting them up in Fire as she jumped into the air and screamed "Summers meteor impact" making her crash down on a monster into the concrete ground as Winter freeze it with her meteor shower giving Sailor Moon the opportunity to finish the job once that was done the girl celebrated

"You are positively awesome sailor winter"

Sailor moon said giving her the compliment

"Thanks but next time you guys really need to work on getting here in time"

"Thanks for the heads up but nobody asked for your help"

Sailor Mars said

"Oh really cuz it looks to me that you need all the help there is"

Sailor summer said with a flip of her hair making Mars and her start fighting.

"Um excuse me?"

Tuxedo Mask said coming over to the Sailor Scouts, sailor winter looked over to him

"yes?"

"I don't know why but I feel like I known you from somewhere"

he said as sailor winter looked at him then to Sailor Moon

"you must be talking about sailor moon, everyone says we look alike "

she said as she pointed to Sailor Moon, she tapped sailor summer on the shoulder as the two started to walk away, Tuxedo Mask tries to stop them but they vanished.

The next day Serena was running late once again to school yelling and hollering that she was going to be busted by her teacher as she was passing the arcade she came to a stop when she noticed tsume talking to Darien by a candy store

Tsume POV)

For the very first time because of Crissy's Chocolat addiction, I was running late for school which I didn't really care and didn't really mind, I got bored of waiting for her to pay for her food and decided to walk out with a lollipop in my mouth, I walked over to a dessert shop to look into the window of all the cookies and the cakes that was put on display

"How's it going Serena still trying to pig out before school ?"

Said a voice as I turn to see a tall man that has short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a black shirt over a green jacket and blue pants, He stared at me for a while as I saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks

"Sorry, I thought you were... "

He started but I cut him off as I held my hand up

"Let me guess you thought I was Serena? well sorry to disappoint you but everyone seems to be making that mistake, I do not have blonde hair as you can see"

"Yes I guess you're right"

he said rubbing the back of his head laughing

"You are Serena's friend tsume correct?"

"Yes, I am and you are?"

"Sorry, my name is Darian it is very nice to meet you I am Serena's boyfriend"

"You're her boyfriend well you must be pretty lucky to be with her"

I said as he smiled

"So what are you doing, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I'm actually waiting for a friend, were running late as it is so I guess that's that"

"If you don't mind would you like me to give you two a ride?"

"Well ... I don't want to be any trouble I mean.."

"It's no trouble at all "

He said as Crissy finally came out of the shop waving up a bag of chocolates over her head, Darien gave us a ride to school and we actually made it on time before the bell rang but as soon as the bell rang that's when Serena came in but of course she got in trouble by the teacher and had to stand outside after class, me and Crissy were talking about stuff until Serena approached us

"Tsume, there's my favorite friend in the whole entire world... "

"If you're going to ask me to help you with your homework the answer is no"

I told her before she could finish her flattering excuse

"Actually, that is not what I wanted to ask you"

"Okay, then what is it?"

"I actually saw you with Darien this morning and I wanted to know what you guys were talking about?"

"We weren't talking about anything he just accidentally mistaken me for you and I told him that I wasn't so he gave me and crissy a lift to school"

"Really that's it?"

"of course why?"

I asked raising an eyebrow she giggled nervously I could tell that she was jealous at least a little bit, once Serena left we went to our next class, an hour later of school me and crissy started to walk home but as we were exiting the school gate we saw Darien in his car

"Hey, girls, do you need a ride home?"

"Uh... "

Before I can say anything I saw Amara pull up in her yellow sports car

"Actually, I have a ride, later"

I said waving off to him as Chrissy followed behind me, we both got into Amara's car as she greeted the both of us as I saw a hint of jealousy on Serena's face.

Serena's POV)

When coming out of the school Serena saw Darien in his car talking to tsume again about something but then saw Amara pulled up as she waved to Darien and went to Amara, Serena started to wonder was Darian trying to give tsume a ride, so she went over to him and asked but of course he said it was nothing and asked her if she wanted a ride and she accepted it

"There's nothing for you to worry about I'm not trying to hit on your friend"

Darien said to Serena who look too worried about it but of course, Serena tried to play it off and say that she wasn't worried or bothered by it

"I don't see you around tsume very often so I'm just trying to make friends with her she doesn't seem like the kind that is easily approachable"

"No, she's not but she is a good friend"

Serena said, once home Serena thanked Darien for the ride and when she got in the house and headed to the kitchen and was surprised to see Rini and tsume studying in the kitchen together

"tsume what are you doing here, I thought you went home?"

"Well that was the plan until Amara saw Rini walking home and offered her a ride and then Rini asked me for help with her math test "

"Oh, Rini if you want to help with your math test why didn't you ask me?"

"Because the last time I asked you for help on math you got me an F"

She said as Serena growled when she stuck her tongue out at her

"And besides, it doesn't matter I have free time anyway I already finished my homework in Amara's car"

Tsume said as Serena was shocked by this she knew tsume was smart and she gets perfect Straight A's as Amy does, but it's like she doesn't take it personally when it comes to grades

"You're so good at math tsume I want you to tutor me in math every day"

Rini said with a laugh as tsume gave her a smile

"I would love to, but I have school just like you and on some days I won't be able to help you but I will try to fit you in when I am able to"

she said giving the little girl pat on the head as Rini snuggled up to her arm then her mom came in greeting the two girls


	2. suspense

when tsume was done helping Rini she left the house, Serena didn't want to think bad of her friend but every time she was around her friends seemed to like her more, who could blame her she was pretty, smart and doesn't sleep in class and she's very talented in music like Michelle

So Serena thought if she was a little bit like tsume then maybe her friends and Darien would like her better that way, Serena smiled at the idea until her Communicator watch went off it was her friend Amy telling her there's been another monster attack downtown so she grabbed Rini and the two of them dashed off after a quick transformation all of the scouts met up to the location but was surprised that sailor winter and summer were nowhere in sight. So she thought this could be the day that she shows them that she can be a better team leader

Later in the fight, the girls were having trouble with this monster because it was able to control sound waves, as Sailor Mercury was on her mini keypad trying to find a solution to defeat the monster, that's when sailor winter, summer, Uranus, and Neptune showed up

"Do you guys need any help?"

Sailor summer asked

"no thanks Mercury got this"

Sailor Moon said as they looked at her surprise

"you know just to wrap this up I could"

"No, let Sailor Mercury do it "

Sailor Moon said cutting sailor winter off as she looks to Sailor Moon with a raised eyebrow

"what's eating you Moon girl?"

"nothing is eating me I just don't... We don't need your help today you've done enough"

Sailor Moon said as sailor winter look to sailor summer and Shrugged.

" You heard her summer were out of here"

Sailor winter said as they leap into the air Vanishing from sight leaving only Uranus and Neptune there, once Sailor Mercury figured out how to defeat the daimon they put their plan into action and was able to defeat it

"Yay, we did it!"

Sailor Moon cheered as Sailor Jupiter walked over to her

"Sailor Moon why did you push sailor winter away like that, I thought you liked her?"

"I just thought it would be better if we stop taking help from them, I mean there are already stronger than we are but before they came we were the Guardians of this planet, not them"

"Of course, I already know that will always be guardians of this planet but that doesn't make sense to why you didn't want them to help"

Jupiter said as the others thought it was weird of her to act this way, she didn't know how to give them their answer but told them not to worry about it, by the next day Serena tried her hardest to study for a midterm test that was coming up as she was in her room studying until a knock came to the door, once the door open she saw tsume

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mom asked me to give you this"

She said holding up a bag of donuts and place it on her desk and then wave to her and left the room without another word. Serena must have thought that maybe last night she must have hurt her feelings but then again she knows that tsume isn't the type to get hurt that easily, so she Shake It Off and carry it on with her work, later in school Serena ended up a getting an C+ on the test while Amy, tsume, and Crissy are on top of the list first, second and third.

"And I tried my very best to"

Serena said whining as Amy came over to her friends

"you did try your best Serena and I'm proud of you for trying"

Amy said with a smile as Serena perked up right away her friends decided to go out to eat to celebrate

"If you ask me that this was a little too hard"

Lita said as she took a bite of her ice cream

"Yeah, some of those math equations weren't really something I understood"

mina said taking a bite of her Burger

"well I still think you all did pretty well for your first time trying to pass "

Amy said

"Hey, guys, I want to ask you something?"

Serena said as her friends looked over to her

"do you think me and tsume look alike ?"

the girls look to her with the sweatdrop

"you and tsume are totally different, why would you even ask that? "

Lita asked

"well, Darien thought she was me when he was walking by, the other day he saved her and at school, he tried to give her a ride so do you think maybe Darien might fall for her and not me? "

Serena asked as her friends told her not to worry, she thinks that tsume might take Darien away from her but they knew that tsume wasn't like that and she isn't interested in finding a boyfriend

"What's gotten into you, first you tell winter to back off and now you think tsume is trying to take Darien away, did you and tsume have a fight or something?"

Mina ask

"No, it's nothing like that I just think maybe tsume is trying to replace me I mean you guys do like her and Crissy very much so maybe"

"Give me a break Serena, yes I understand that tsume and Crissy are good sailor Scouts and that they are smart when it comes to school and you're not, so what, they can't replace you even if they did try they wouldn't be able to"

Rey said

"Really ?"

"Whatever that's in that sick head of yours I don't even think that tsume is even interested in Darien "

She said as a smile formed on Serena's face

"Hey, guys I think im seeing things but isn't that tsume and Darien over there?"

Lita said pointing over two tables away from them as they saw tsume and Darien sitting at a table, Serena gasp as she couldn't believe her eyes

Tsume pov)

I was in a bookstore trying to look for a manga book to read because I was bored to death but couldn't find anything as I was exiting the store I nearly bumped into someone who turns out to be Darien

"Hey tsume haven't seen you around lately," he said greeting me as I looked over to him and gave him a small smile

"yeah I was just looking at some books and doing a lot of studying that's why you don't see me very often, well if you excuse me," I said trying to leave but he stopped me

" hold on don't you want to hang out for a while I'm free, " he said as I thought was this guy hitting on me?

"No thanks I have to get back to studying, I've been loafing around long enough"

" come on we'll just go out for drinks and anyway I want to ask you something"

"If this is about a relationship problem I'm not interested and I don't do relationships either"

"No, it's nothing about relationships it's something that I've been wanting to tell you that I think you might know about..."

He said as I became a little interested so I followed him to the cafe as he ordered us some drinks.

"Can you make this quick I really need to get back home before Crissy decides to burn down the apartment"

"Don't worry this won't take long. now I know you know that you have no regulations of your star planet"

"Yeah, so what?"

"well when Neo-Queen Serenity awaken you, you must have wanted to know what your planet might look like have you ever been there or decided to go there or anything?"

"No, and I'm not planning to go back"

"Can I ask you why?"

"Why do you want to know and why are you so interested in me in the first place?"

"It's not that I am stalking you or anything please don't take this the wrong way but I've been doing some research on you and your friends Planet, apparently the only time you guys can ever enter that planet is during your fall seasons such as winter, spring, summer and fall but during Times Like These, the gates are closed correct?"

"The only ones that can open them are the queens of the seasons, there have been times that they do ask us if we want to go back home but it's the same as always I decline"


	3. Sailor winter disappears

"tsume can I ask you something?"

Darian said as she Look to Him waiting for him to answer but before he could finish a hand slammed on the table as we looked up to see a very upset Serena

"Hey Serena "

tsume said greeting her as she glared at me and then glared at Darien

"What are you two doing together, is this a date?!"

she said upset as I only laughed at this

"No it's not a date, we were just talking "

"Talking about what, where to go on your first date?!"

"It's not a date Serena, calm down"

Darian said trying to explain but Serena wouldn't listen as she only thought that Darien was cheating on her so it was a good idea to leave

"Hold on !"

Serena said grabbing a hold of my shoulder

"You're not going anywhere unless you explain to me exactly what are you doing with my boyfriend!?"

"I told you we were talking"

I said pulling myself away from her, I knew Serena can get jealous over the little stupidest thing but this is starting to get annoying, tsume walked away from her and she called out to me and exit out of the cafe I started to head home until I ran into Amara and Michelle

"Hey bunhead where have you been all day?"

"I've been bothered by a girl with blonde hair and buns on her head"

I said and as she figured tsume was talking about Serena

"Where are you guys heading off to?"

"We were just heading to the movies"

Michelle said

"Would you care to join us?"

Amara asked as I looked to Michelle to see that she didn't look bothered by it but I knew she just wanted it to be her and Amara together so I declined their offer and went home. I told Crissy what happened and she seemed surprised by Serena's reaction but then again she told me just forget about it and that Serena will cool down by tomorrow morning I really hope that was the truth but apparently that night they had a major monster infestation

The Sailor Scouts were having trouble defeating them as winter call for back up with winter's team, sailor Autumn, Sailor spring, and sailor Galaxy. The five of us together worked quick and fast and destroy the monsters and also Freeing Sailor Moon and her friends from the clutches of the monsters

"No thanks are necessary"

Said sailor Galaxy

"I wasn't going to thank you anyway "

Sailor Mars said

"It's okay we know you hate coming in second best"

Sailor summer said teasing Mars as they started to bicker at each other

"Why did you come here?"

Sailor Moon asked as we look to her

"what are you talking about we came to help you "

"That's not what Im talking about I'm asking you why did you come here we didn't ask you for help, we could have taken care of it ourselves"

she said upset

"relax Sailor Moon I only did what I was... "

"Order to do?! You defeated your so-called dark lord and you're still here in our time why don't you go back to your time and leave our time alone!"

She shouted as everyone was shocked including winter.

"Excuse me the last time I checked you asked me and my team to stay and help you guys fight off the remaining monsters that still invaded this time and even if we did go back to our time we would have to come back here in order to help you"

I said crossing my arms

"Get out of my timeline I don't want you here!"

"Sailor Moon, what is wrong with you?"

Sailor Mercury said as all her Scouts didn't know what to say

"You've been nothing but trouble ever since you came here, you think you can come to a timeline and take people away that I love, people that don't even know, you just because you think you're better! Well I won't have it I want you gone now sailor winter, you don't belong here and you never will"

Her voice echoed in my head as everything around me seems to be Frozen in time, I couldn't move from my spot as I stared at her i could see the Hate in her Eyes. did she really hate me that much that she wanted me to disappear? Before I knew it everything went dark

No ones pov )

Summer overhearing what Sailor Moon said the Sailor winter but before summer could step in Sailor winter instantly disappeared from everyone making everyone gasp

"What did you do to my winter!? "

Sailor summer shouted as Sailor Moon, she stood there dumbfounded and couldn't even speak sailor summer ran off to look for winter along with the others who ran after her. Uranus and Neptune left not knowing what to say, by the next day Serena sadly walked to school as her words echoed in her head.

(I didn't mean to say that I was just ...)

"Hey, Serena!"

Someone called to her as she turned to see a fist flying at her making her shut her eyes waiting to get hit but it never came, she opened her eyes to see Crissy and Roxanne

"Punching her won't bring her back"

Roxanne said as she had a grip on Chrissy's fist

"It's her fault that she's gone! She took tsume away from me!"

Crissy said crying as she pulled away

"Watch your back moon face cuz I'm coming to get you one way or another"

Crissy said as Serena saw the burn of Hate In Her Eyes and walked away

"Thank you, Roxanne,"

Serena says as Roxanne had her back to Serena

"Don't thank me just yet, I only did it to prevent your little fight back there was a mistake, but don't get me wrong I am mad at you, I just have a better way of hiding it than others do"

She said as she walked away, through the whole days Serena really felt guilty for what happened to the others, even though her friends told her not to worry about it and that Amy is working on a way to actually find out what happened to her but found nothing, the seasonal Scouts wouldn't even talk to them let alone look at them. Darian, on the other hand, was disappointed in her and couldn't talk to her right now


	4. the winter star

Serena and friends pov )

Amy was on her computer all night trying to find what happened to winter and was finally able to pinpoint her thanks to the help of Rachel, Serena watched from the back not saying anything as her friends worked to together in finding winter

"crying won't bring her back"

said a voice making Serena look up to see Roxanne leaning on a wall looking at her

"I know you feel bad but you not doing anything proves that you don't care"

"that's not true"

"sure seem like it"

said haze glaring at her

"I know how you feel and yes I've been there with tsume but just because she was getting a little friendly with your boyfriend you snapped "

"im sorry I didn't mean for this to happen"

said, Serena

"Yeah well don't say sorry to us, say it to her when we get her back"

Hazel said turning her attention to the others

"Hey, guys, I found her"

Said, Rachel

"Good so where is she?"

Asked hazel

"Uh...wait what, this isn't right "

Rachel said as she looked over her computer

"What's wrong ?"

Asked Lita

"She's... she's...back home"

The girls gasped when hearing this

"Wait, what?!"

Shouted Roxanne

"How that possible?"

Asked hazle

"I'm not sure but she is"

Rachel said as Amy looked at Rachel's computer then her's

"Something wrong how come I don't have the same coordinates"

"Because our location is invisible if you're not recognizing in the system"

Rachel said as Amy didn't understand

"If Tsume is back home, then we need the princesses"

Rai said

"Yeah easy said than done, the queens of the season don't just open the door just because we asked them to and I don't think they will"

"why not? it's summer after all"

asked mina as hazle sigh

"You don't understand just because one season is open doesn't mean one door is open"

"I'm not sure I follow"

Serena said

"I think they're saying because one door is open they all have to open the door in order for them to get to Winter "

Darian said as Roxanne nodded

"Correct as always, and only one of us is allowed to go into the doors of winter "

"Okay, then who should it be? "

rai asked as Roxanne looked over to Amy

"me?"

she said surprised as she nods, she explained to Amy that since she isn't any other elements of the scouts other than water she should be able to have access to go into the gate. But she also wanted to have Sailor Neptune to go along with her as well, so the plan was to ask Michelle to go with them to retrieve sailor winter

Winter POV)

winter woke up and found herself lying in bed

"What happened?"

She said as she looked around and saw she was in a room of light blue with a snowflake pattern on it. She got up from the bed and headed to the door only to see a little girl standing there ready to knock

"Oops sorry"

"Who are you?"

Winter asked as the little girl that looked to be the age of rini, smiled

"Hello winter my name is sailor Snowball, it nice to finally see you"

"What are you talking about ?"

"I see... you've been away longer then we thought"

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me and I'll explain everything "

Snow said as winter followed the girl

Snowball said as winter followed the girl, as they walk through the hallways sailor snowball explain sailor winter that this used to be her home a long time ago until they were put to sleep, they were surprised to see that not only sailor winter was missing from her capsule but everyone else was awakened by Queen serenity. Queen Serenity explain to the winter Scouts where the missing sailor went, and that she will be gone due to a mission that she has requested for her

" serenity was also here?"

" yes she is very kind, but im worried that you don't remember anything"

Sailor Snowball said

" well, I've been gone for a long time what is there for me to remember?"

"Other than the fact that your ruler of this place "

"WHAT?!"

winter shouted as sailor snowball giggled

"Just kidding you already know the queens of the seasons are the ones that rule this place right "

"Yes I already know that so what does that have to do with me?"

"Queen Kisetsu , summoned you here"

"oh her again.. "

winter said rolling her eyes

" I get the feeling that you and queen Kisetsu must had a little fight?"

" listen sailor snowball is there any way for me to get back home?"

sailor snowball thought for a minute as she took winter by the hand leading her to what looks like a throne room.

" you were hand-chosen by herself to watch over this place in her absence"

"that's nice and all but...wait, what? are you saying im queen? "

"in a way but mostly a sailor Soldier Guardian, just like sailor Pluto her self the guardian of time. you also guard this world with your life"

"wait so if im a guardian...then why don't i ..."

" queens of the seasons believe it would be best if you didn't remember, that way you wouldn't blame yourself for what happened 55 million years" snowball said , this was a lot to for winter and she wanted to know more so she decided to hang around a bit before leaving , she wanted to know what part of her past was she missing and what she couldn't remember


	5. winter returns

after the girls got all the things they needed to find winter to get her back they asked Neptune if she would go with Mercury to the door of winter to get her, Sailor Uranus was concerned about the since she was told that she or the other scouts that weren't part of winter or water civilization could not go in if so they would be exiled for entering a territory that was not their own, Even for Crissy who wasn't afraid to go in knew the consequences but allow sailor Mercury and Neptune to go they waited until night to fall as they all came together at rays Temple.

"you guys know the plan, you get in you get out, don't hesitate and please try to act normal"

Rachel told them worried that their cover might be blown or if something will go wrong. Hazel warn the sailor scouts that the winter civilization scouts are very strict and can be dangerous. Just because they're equal in power doesn't mean that they won't hesitate to kick them out or kill them.

"Don't worry we'll be in and out before you know it"

Sailor Neptune said.

"But here's another question how do we open the doors to Winter?"

Serena asked as Crissy giggled

"That's an easy question Yuki will be your guide to finding sailor winter"

Hazel said as a snow-white bunny hopped over to Sailor Mercury

"It's been a long time since I've been to winter star but if my memory serves me correctly I should still know the way"

Yuki said as they got prepared to open the door Yuki close his eyes and started to glow a soft blue color as around his neck was an ice pearl that opens up a portal door. Two doors open by themselves.

"Follow me and please stay close"

Yuki said and hopped into the portal as sailor Neptune and Mercury followed as well. Once they were inside the portal doors closed and disappeared from sight

"Are you sure there was nothing that we could have done to help them?"

Serena said worriedly

"You already know that no one can enter but them"

Roxanne said

"Now all we have to do is wait and hope that they are able to find winter before they even get into trouble for even being there."

Sailor Neptune and Mercury POV)

once they made it across the barrier door the double doors closed behind them making them look behind to see the door disappear. They started to follow Yuki across the snow powdered ground up to big large doors

"Holt state your name and presence!"

said a voice as a woman with a coloration of white grey and light blue with a staff in the hand came up to them

"Sailor blizzard it's me Yuki I am the guardian of sailor winter"

yuki said to the woman that's it look down to him without even cracking a smile or even a second thought. She looked up at Mercury and Neptune

"And who are these two?"

"These are sailor Mercury and Neptune"

"I see but why are both the inner and outer scouts here?"

"They wish to speak to the seasonal Queen"

Yuki said as the scout didn't seem to believe what Yuki said and seemed more concerned about Mercury and Neptune being here

"Fine you can go but if you do anything you will not be let off so easily"

She said what a cold glance

"Don't worry we'll respect your planet"

Sailor Neptune said with a smile as the scout only scoffed, she allowed them to pass as they walked in the big castle, Mercury and Neptune was surprised by this as everywhere they looked they saw scouts walking around, some looks were given as they passed Neptune and Mercury were feeling uneasy by the looks that they were given and they knew that they were not welcome here so they wanted to hurry quickly to find sailor winter,And just like that they ran into them as they were walking down the hall

"Winter there you are"

Mercury said as winter was going to step forward but the scout that was walking with her steps forward

"Who are you, speak!?"

"I'm Sailor Mercury "

"And I am sailor Neptune we have come here to bring back our friend sailor winter"

Neptune said as the scout glared at the two scouts

"Bring her home you say, you're clearly mistaken sailor winter is already home. Please take your leave now"

"Hold on sailor Crystal, they're the sailor scouts from Earth and they're kind of my friends"

sailor winter said

"Your friends? Are you serious?"

"I know it's hard to believe but believe me they are."

"you're not really thinking of going back to that planet are you, what purpose do you really have there other than serving under its actual ruler?"

sailor crystal said winter looked down as in thinking before she looked back up at the sailor scout

"I don't serve anyone other than the queens of the seasons even though I myself have my own responsibilities here I believe I want to spend more time away before I make that decision and returning permanently"

"Winter, are you sure you want to return back to Earth so soon you haven't..."

"Sailor snowball it's ok let her go"

sailor crystal said stopping sailor snowball as she was sad as sailor winter Patted the little girl's head and smiled at her

"if you ever wish to see me again sailor snowball you know you can come to the 20th century to see me"

Sailor winter said as she brightens up hugged her. Yuki climbed into sailor Winters arm as she hugged her little bunny glad to see her friends as she thanked them for all that they have given her as they headed out of the kingdom

"Sailor winter i didn't think you saw us as your friends"

Sailor Mercury said

"don't remind me OK, i only said it so you wouldn't be attacked"

she said kind of mad

"Meaning?"

Sailor Neptune said as sailor winter didn't reply. The three of them were able to teleport themselves back to Earth as their friends greeted them especially sailor summer who tackled her friend to the floor crying tears of joy happy to see her friend

"I'm so glad your OK"

crissy said as tsume hugged her

"Thanks crissy, I'm Glade to be back"

She said

"hazel missed you too"

"Did not, it was quite peaceful without you bugging me"

hazel said looking away with her arms crossed

"Ok I guess I'll just go back"

"No don't!"

She shouted making them look at her shocked by her outburst as she felt embarrassed by this but received a hug from her friend.

Serena pov)

Everyone was happy to see tsume back home safe and sound even Serena was happy to see her again she apologized for what happened and tsume forgave her. she kind of thought that she would be mad at her for what she had said but she quickly forgave her without a single word like it never even happened, as for Darin Serena wasn't feeling so jealous the round tsume anymore when it came to realize how much he loved her. The two was walking through the park holding each other hand

"I'm Glade you guy are friends again"

"yes same here I feel bad for what I said about her but I come to realize now that she just sees you as a friend

"What was it that you were jealous about?"

Darin asked

"she's just smart and basically getting good grades, I know I can get good grades if I try but..."

"You don't have to change yourself just so I can like you, Serena, I love you for you"

"Really?"

"Of course"

He said with a smile as he went to kiss her but heard a twig snap as Darin and Serena looked up only to fall to the ground as something fell out of the tree

"Ow, that hurt!"

Serena said while sitting up while rubbing her head only took gasp when she saw Darin holding on to tsume bright style

"Are you ok tsume?"

He asked, tsume nodded and thank him for catching her as they looked into each other's eyes

"Hey!"

Serena shouted making them look over to her

"Tsume! What the heck were you doing in a tree?!"

Serena said growling as she was trying to contain her anger.

"Oh, I went to save this little guy"

She said opening her hands as she showed them a baby bird

"Aw, how cute"

"I was trying to put him back but I fell. Sorry"

"Why don't I give you a hand"

Darin said, he was able to put the bird back into the tree making tsume and Serena happy.

"Tsume your cut"

Serena said looking at tsume's hands as she saw her hands had cuts on them

"I'm fine, it happened when I fell out of a tree"

"are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Darin ask walking over to her as she put her hands behind her back

"I'll be fine you to enjoy your walk, bye"

She said and ran off.

"You're lucky to have a friend like her"

Darin told her as Serena sign

"Yes I am"

**End!**


End file.
